The Fight
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Santana and Rachel fight. When things get out of hand, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Glee club were in the choir room, waiting for Mr Schuester to arrive. Santana and Rachel were arguing.

"Berry you're asking for it," Santana threatened.

"To you everyone is asking for it," Rachel smiled.

Santana stood up and grabbed Rachel by the hair. She pushed her in to the piano.

Rachel hit the ground. She stood up dazed. Rachel grabbed Santana and slapped her hard across her face.

No one was going to stop it. The guys were sitting watching and everyone else was too shocked to do anything.

Santana grabbed Rachel by her throat and smacked her up against the wall. Rachel lashed out again and hit Santana right in the nose.

Santana touched her nose and looked at her hand. Blood. Rachel was about to hit her again, when Santana's fist met her face.

Rachel tried to get away but she grabbed her hair and held her. Rachel was now regretting this. Santana's hands met her throat again.

Rachel tried to remove them but she couldn't. The grip was getting tighter and tighter. Rachel's face was turning red. She was gasping. Santana's eyes were full of hate and anger.

Now the Glee club were alerted. Finn got up to stop it. He tried to pull Santana off but he couldn't.

Rachel was now getting dizzy. When she saw Finn, she hoped he could help. Finn was trying as hard as he could, but Santana didn't let go. It was like her hands were glued to Rachel's throat.

Rachel's eyes were closed now. Santana still didn't let go. She actually tightened her grip even more.

Sam was now beside Finn, and together they dragged Santana off of Rachel. The diva's limp body hit the wood floor.

That's when Mr Schuester entered and he saw Santana being held by Finn and Sam. He saw Rachel on the ground and unmoving.

"What happened?" Mr Schuester asked rushing over to Rachel.

"Santana and Rachel were fighting and she was strangling her," Finn said.

"Go get the nurse," Mr Schuester ordered.

Sam went off to get the nurse.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Mr Schuester asked.

"About 2 minutes. We only just got Santana off of her," Finn stated.

Mr Schuester looked at Rachel. Her face was pale. It shouldn't be pale. He put his ear to her mouth. She wasn't breathing.

_For god's sake! Not again..._

He tilted her head back, pinched the bridge of her nose, and lowered his mouth to hers. He proceeded to give her mouth to mouth.

"Come on Rachel," He urged.

_Why does this always happen? I'm always stopping fights and saving lives. I'm not super man..._

As he checked her breathing again, he tried to stop all the thoughts in his head.

_Where's the nurse?_

Mr Schuester leaned down again and gave her another breath, when the nurse entered. She rushed to his side.

"Continue giving her breaths, while I call 911," The nurse said.

He nodded and sighed. Once again his lips met hers and he blew air in her lungs.

Rachel could now hear voices and feel someone's lips touching hers.

_What was that?_

"Come on Rachel, breathe!" A voice ordered.

_Mr Schue? What is going on? Why's it so dark?_

Then she remembered. She and Santana had been fighting.

_Oh... Right, I'm unconscious... That's great... I was hoping to perform my assignment that I had spent ages on!_

Mr Schuester was now checking her breathing again.

_For god's sake Rachel, will you just breathe!_

He took a deep breath then breathed in to her mouth again.

This time Rachel began coughing and gasping for air. Mr Schuester looked relieved. The nurse was now off the phone.

"Help me put her in the recovery position," She told him.

He did as she said, and they rolled her on to her side, and opened her airway.

Mr Schuester looked at Santana, whose nose was still bleeding.

"Santana are you alright?" He asked.

"Do I look okay?" Santana asked.

The nurse got up and went to Santana. Mr Schuester heard the sirens and a minute later two paramedics entered the room. They took Rachel in the ambulance and Mr Schuester went with her.

Later on when she came round, her teacher was sitting beside her.

"Mr Schue?" She whispered.

"Rachel, you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Thank you for saving my life," Rachel smiled.

"It's okay. All in a day's work," Mr Schuester added.

Rachel then sat up and grabbed his tie. She pulled him forward and kissed him.

**Yes I know it's pathetic, I just love Will and Rachel.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day. Will was in school making his way to Principal Figgins's office. When he got there, Santana was there.

"You wanted to see me," Will said.

"Yes. About the incident yesterday, what happened William?" Figgins asked.

"I don't know what happened, but when I got there Finn and Sam were holding Santana. Rachel was on the floor and not breathing. Finn told me they were fighting and Santana was strangling her. Sam got the nurse. I had to do mouth to mouth on Rachel. She started breathing again and the ambulance arrived," Will replied remembering what went on.

Figgins looked at Santana.

"Is this true Miss Lopez?" Figgins asked.

"No, I didn't strangle her," She lied.

"Well I asked all the Glee club and they all saw you trying to kill her," He added.

"Rachel deserved what she got," Santana smiled.

"Miss Lopez you are suspended," Figgins announced.

Santana didn't say anything.

"As for you William, you should be proud, you saved her life. Well done," Figgins praised.

"Thank you," Will said before leaving.

He sighed at least that was over.


End file.
